1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual linear actuators and more particularly pertains to a new dual linear actuator for allowing a tool to perform multiple actions either simultaneously or independently of one another or to combine with other devices by inserting into its opening center of the hollow actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dual linear actuators is known in the prior art. More specifically, dual linear actuators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,821; U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,880; U.S. Pat. No. 191,516; U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,920; U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,468; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,877.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dual linear actuator. The inventive device includes an outer tubular housing having open first and second ends and also having a bore extending therethrough; and also includes an inner tubular housing being securely disposed in the bore of the outer tubular housing and having open first and second ends and also having a bore extending therethrough; and further includes a first cap being removably attached to the first ends of the outer and inner tubular housings; and also includes a second cap having a side wall and being removably attached to the second end of the inner tubular housing; and further includes a third cap having a side wall and being removably attached to the second end of the outer tubular housing; and also includes a first piston assembly including a tubular piston being movably disposed in the bore of the outer tubular housing; and further includes a second piston assembly including a piston member being movably disposed in the bore of the inner tubular housing; and allows for multiple actions being placed upon various tools essentially simultaneously, features not described nor suggested in any of the prior art.
In these respects, the dual linear actuator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for allowing a tool to perform multiple actions either simultaneously or independently of one another.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new dual linear actuator apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the dual linear actuators mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new dual linear actuator which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art dual linear actuators, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the dual linear actuator in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new dual linear actuator apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the dual linear actuators mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new dual linear actuator which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art dual linear actuators, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new dual linear actuator for allowing a tool to perform multiple actions either simultaneously or independently of one another.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new dual linear actuator that is easy and convenient to manipulate and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new dual linear actuator that eliminates the user having to have multiple actuators to have the attachment tools perform multiple actions.